


Don't Overthink, Just Let it Go

by dancingelf88



Series: Scott Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira go out for some late night fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Overthink, Just Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Scott Rarepair Week, Day 3: Favorite heterosexual ship  
> The underage warning is only because they are both under 18  
> Title is taken from One Direction's Live While We're Young

“Ok you know what? I changed my mind. Let’s go bowling instead.”

Scott gives Kira a look, “Bowling isn’t on the list.”

“Are you sure? Do you have a pen? I can add it really quickly.” Kira says to him.

He steps back from her and crouches down to get a folded piece of paper out of his jean jacket, “Let’s see among: go to the Eifel Tower, cliff dive, spelunking, zip lining you want to add…bowling.”

“…Yes?”

Scott gives her another look. After everything that had happened this past year: discovering that she was a kitsune, discovering her mother was one as well, the Nogitsune, Allison almost dying (and deciding to go to France with Isaac and her father) and just everything Kira and Scott had compiled a sort of list of things they hadn’t done yet and wanted to. So far Scott had climbed the water tower and drew a very impressive mural, they’d gone zip lining which was an experience. Now here they were by a lake deep in the Preserve because skinny dipping was also on the list and Kira was…panicking.

“It’s ok.” Scott says finally.

“Wait…it is?” she asks surprised.

Scott smiles, “Of course it is. This is supposed to be fun. I’m never going to make you do something you don’t want to do. So…bowling--” He looks at his watch, “uh late night bowling?”

Kira laughs: it’s both relieved and charmed and she can’t help tackling him. She underestimates her new strength (again) and they end falling to the ground. Scott gets Kira around the waist and lands on his back with a whispered “oof.”

“I’ve also never made out with anyone in the woods either. That’s daring right?” she says only a few inches from his face.

“Very, very daring.” He answers and presses up as she leans down.

The first touch of their lips is chaste. The second is more sure and the third almost desperate. Scott moans into the kitsune’s mouth and opens for her tongue to slide in. Kira bites on his bottom lip and then sucks it back into her mouth. She lets out a moan of her own when Scott’s thigh slips between hers and he grabs firmly at her ass. She’s really happy that they were already in some type of swimwear: she in mid-thigh board shorts with a bikini top and he in knee-length board shorts and a tank top. It’s so easy for her to fling off her bikini top and for him to shuck off his tank when they separate briefly.

Scott takes one of her nipples in her mouth and sucks while she fists both hands in his hair and continues to grind down against his thigh. He takes her other nipple in his mouth at the same time he slips one had inside her shorts and past her bikini bottoms to rub at her wet clit.

“Oh. Oh, Scott. _Oh._ ” Kira moans out until her body tenses and her climax hits her. She rides his fingers hard through her orgasm and the hands in his hair tighten.

She collapses onto his side and doesn’t even notice the branches and dirt digging into her side. She takes Scott by the chin to face her and plants another deep kiss on him before undoing the drawstring of his shorts and pulling them down just enough to expose his hard cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Scott hisses when Kira gets her palm around him. She uses the pre-come to slick him up before she starts with long, fast strokes. It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to build and he crushes their mouths together as he goes over the edge.

They end up a tangle of limbs as they continue to kiss alternating position with Kira on top and then Scott and back again. The cold temperature of the lake is a shock to both of their systems. At first it’s disorienting. It’s dark under water and it isn’t until Scott’s eyes burn red and Kira’s orange that they can see and then pop up.

“Holy crap!” “Whoa!” Kira and Scott yell simultaneously as they emerge from the water.

“Guess we can cross that off the list huh?” Kira shivers as she swims over to Scott.

“Looks like it.” He laughs. He takes her face gently in his two hands and kisses her gently.

  1.        Go to the Eifel Tower
  2.        Cliff Dive
  3. ~~Climb the water tower and draw something~~
  4. ~~Zip Lining~~
  5.        Drive Cross Country
  6. ~~Skinny Dipping~~
  7.        Ride a mechanical bull



**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
